


Food Fight

by Blodgarmnuruodo



Category: Duck Game
Genre: Feet, Food, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Necrophilia, Other, Scat, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodgarmnuruodo/pseuds/Blodgarmnuruodo
Summary: Burger dies, a classic american barbecue commences.
Relationships: Burger and Fries - Relationship, Fish and Chips - Relationship





	Food Fight

Fish and Tater were overcome with sorrow. Burger had just died. Tears started to fall down Fish’s face as he remembered the taste of his ketchup, the feel of his bun, the soft but firm pressure from his thick moist patty as it smacked down against Fish’s flippers. Enveloping him in its warm wet embrace. His juices softly trickled through the scales, finding its way into his deepest spots, as it slowly made its way towards his short limp fish phallic organ.Tater pats Fish on his ass, his emotions somewhere between sorrow for his lost lover, and hate for Handy, the one that slayed, him in a tournament by relentlessly skullfucking him. Staring down at his corpse made them both overcome with sorrow, and arousal at the fact that Burger’s clothes had been destroyed during his death. While his soul had left him his form remained as delectable as ever.  
As they knelt over the corpse of their viril lover, they were overcome with their passion for each other and began to derobe over the inert body of Burger. Fish’s bowl began to spill all over Burger’s, now forever limp, pickle. Tater pulled out his long, crispy fry and began to rub it all over Fish’s wide, smooth flippers. Once the scales began to pull at the fry he rubbed it in Burger’s bun to get a nice even coat of Ketchup. Seeing this Fish plunges his tongue into Tater’s double dips as he splays his fins for Tater to drop a fry into Fishbowl’s fishbowl. Tater grabs Burger’s now moldy bun, spreads his twin baked potatoes and deposits a steaming warm load of slightly sloppy mashed potatoes onto his cold lettuce. Crying in ecstasy, Fish spills his entire bowl onto the mashed potatoes, as Tater pulls out his fry and dips it back into Burger’s Ketchup and blows out his frying oil.  
With their minds clogged with pleasure and the room smelling like a classic american barbeque Handy teleports straight through the door and shoots where Tater and Fish were previously standing, somehow killing them in their current position.


End file.
